7 DAYS
by cuttestnik
Summary: Kensi said, "You know what, sometimes I really wish that you don't talk for at least a week. That will be the best week of my life Deeks". What will happen when this actually happens? Deeks doesn't speaks for a week? "7 days of kensi's life without deeks voice".
1. PROLOGUE

**Authors Note:- well this is going to fun. it's just a idea that came to my mind and so I wrote it.**

**Disclaimer – I am goggling a way to find out how to own it, but remember I am still goggling.  
**

* * *

**Speak when you are angry and you will make the best speech you will ever regret. -Ambrose Bierce**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

If you ask anyone the first thing about Deeks to the people who know him, they will say he talks a lot. Actually he talks too much. He just doesn't stop. Not that I'm complaining, I like it when he speaks & rambles. It's kind of cute not that I'll ever accept this or say this to him because trust me feeding his ego it's the last thing I want to do. But sometimes a person wants silence, wants to be alone and at that moment when someone doesn't stop its gets very irritating.

That's what's happened today. A case hit me close to home and all I wanted was some silence and well Deeks decided to be Deeks and wouldn't stop and it was really pissing me off. I knew he was doing so that it will distract my mind and it has worked sometimes, but today it's not working. So I warned him like three or four times but he didn't stop and it was annoying me and I was having a head ache so I yelled at him saying, "You know what, sometimes I really wish that you don't talk for at least a week. That will be the best week of my life Deeks".

I regretted it the moment the words left my mouth and I apologised to him saying, "I am sorry Deeks I didn't mean it, and literally I am just... Just please don't talk".

I swear he was way beyond hurt because he just said, "ok" and barely spoke to me that day. Not that I have tried, actually we had hardly looked at each other for the rest of the day and Callen and Sam are now thinking that we had a fight. Also the problem was he didn't say a word to Sam & Callen when they mocked him about this. Unfortunately it's half-truth. I know I shouldn't have said those words but you can't exactly blame me. I was upset and I was having a headache and he was pushing my button too far. And I did apologize for that, ok I know just for once but at least I did. He hasn't said a word to me. To be honest I am glad he hasn't because I don't know what to say and I really have enjoyed the silence today. I think a little peace once in a while is good. I'll talk to him tomorrow. Because right now I am really enjoying my silence.

What I didn't know was that the reason of Deeks' silence was something else and by the end of this week I will want anything but silence. The seven days without Deeks' voice were the worst seven days of my life.

TO BE CONTINUE

* * *

**We get angry very easily and when we get angry we tend to forget everything and we end up saying things we never meant and that to people we care the most about. We regret it immediately and we know that it hurts to people to whom we say. But people forget that, we have said those words to people we care and it hurts us more than anyone else.**

* * *

**Hope you guys like it..**

**Much Love**

**NIKITA...**


	2. DAY 1 Part 1

**Authors Note:- OMG I still cant believe it, such an awesome reviews. Thank you everyone who followed, reviewed and Favorited this story. It really means a lot to me. Thanks again. I'll try update as fast as I can. a special thanks to my beta reader Natalie without whom this story would be incomplete. Thank you dear.**

**Also a special thanks to Nadie96 for your advise. I hope you got my reply and once again thank you dear.**

**Disclaimer:- Well even after goggling so much, I don't own NCIS:LA but remember I haven't given up. **

* * *

**We are masters of the unsaid words, but slaves of those we let slip out.**

**-Winston Churchill**

* * *

**DAY 1 PART 1**

There are lots of things I hate. Bad guys, criminals, warehouses, drugs and every similar thing is included in that list, but hospitals are on the top of the list. Hospitals are what I hate the most, period. They suck; good things often happen there, but no matter what, I just hate hospitals, especially when I'm there for someone I care about. Right now, hospitals are definitely the thing I hate the most, because right now I'm waiting in the waiting room for our number to finally come so that the Doctor can check what's wrong with Deeks; who actually has his head over my shoulder as he's burning with a very high fever. There's one more thing I hate right now and that thing is me. I hate myself, because of everything I did and didn't since last night. If earlier I had gone to Deeks's apartment and said I was sorry maybe I would have found out about this before, but no, I had to stay at home, cry, go to beach and do all kinds of other stupid things.

A few minutes later I hear a nurse calling, "Mr. and Mrs. Deeks, you can go inside." I really don't know what came over me when the nurse asked me about my relationship with the patient and without even realizing I blurted out that I am his wife. Great, isn't it? Just wait Kensi, until Deeks gets better, then he will never let this go. But right now, I don't care if he teases me about being his wife, not that I would mind, but I'll be happy if he's not angry with me. Trust me right now; I would do anything just to make him talk to me.

When we enter, the nurse tells us that Dr. Nicks will be there soon. Dr. Nicks is a physician and has MD and DM in medicine. Deeks is sitting down on the patient's chair, with his hands on the desk for support and his head on his hands;

it looks like he has quite a headache too. When the Doctor comes, I stand up, but he motions me to sit down and checks Deeks, from his facial expression I can already say that I'm not going to like what's going to come out of the Doctor'

s mouth. God, I really hate hospitals.

Then I hear Dr. Nicks asking, "Well, Mrs. Deeks, right?"

To which I nod and then he continues, "Your husband is burning with a fever of 104, because of his sore throat, which has caused severe tonsillitis too. The only thing we can do right now is to give him some pain killers so that the fever goes away as well as the pain in his head and throat. As you can see his condition is very severe, I need to do some tests to make sure what kind of infection he has got. Until I have prescribed you some pain killers, give him these and rest. No junk food, ice cream or any other solid food. Soups only."

This said, he clears his throat and asks me "Don't get me wrong, Mrs. Deeks, but he must be having a fever since last night and I'm sure about that. How come you came here only around eleven in morning? Seeing his condition I would have taken him right to the hospital."

And our cover story goes boom. What could I tell him: that he's my partner, not my husband. I'm here at eleven because until nine I was waiting for him to come to me and as I didn't see him there was no chance in hell I could possibly know that he was not ok?

But before I can even say something, I hear Deeks saying "She was out of town for a week for work and she just came home at ten." I can see Deeks's throat hurts even more just by going ahead but he say that only to maintain our cover. He's in so much pain and I didn't notice any sign of illness until this morning. Now I hate myself even more; great save Deeks. No doubt he's the best undercover agent.

Then I hear Dr. Nicks saying "Oh, well, in that case I'm sorry, but you shouldn't go out of town again, I mean, he needs someone to take care of him". To which I reply immediately "No, I'm not going anywhere now, I'll take care of him" and I meant every word. I then look at Deeks, who is looking at me and then he gives me a warm smile. God, does that guy know what his smile does to me? Then I realize that it's the first smile Deeks has given me since I spoke to him last evening and I can't help but smile.

Then I hear Dr. Nicks saying "So that's it, then I'm gonna call a nurse to take a blood sample and you have to come tomorrow at the same time for another check-up and if your health doesn't improves; I might admit you, but till then go home and take rest".

This said, he hands me the prescription and then gets up in order to leave, but as Dr. Nicks approaches the door he calls out for us saying, "Mr. and Mrs. Deeks" and I turn around to see his face. The next thing he says scares the hell out of me, "Mr. Deeks, please for god sakes don't you even think about talking till tomorrow. Your tonsils are not good and if you talk you will make them worse and I think you're already aware of the pain it's causing you."

He then stops and I immediately turn around to see Deeks's face and I see he's swallowing hard and even that is causing him pain. He just nods in response to Dr. Nicks, to say that he won't talk indeed.

So I turn around to see Dr. Nicks looking at him and then he looks at me and says, "Mrs. Deeks, I'm not trying to scare you, but seeing his current condition I would suggest you to make sure he doesn't speak, because if he does and something happens then I'm not responsible for that. It was my job to inform you and I did. Just don't let him speak, at least for today" and saying this he leaves.

Ok, please, someone tell me that this didn't happen, you can't tell Deeks to be quiet, that's not possible. But then I look at him and I see him looking back at me and he's in pain, I know that, the last time I saw him like this was when he reopened his stitches just to save me and here he is again, smiling at me, bearing all the pain. I know this is impossible, he won't be able to keep his mouth shut and he'll speak and then it's gonna hurt him. God, what the hell is happening?

Then the nurse comes in and she goes near Deeks and tells him to open his mouth. He opens his mouth, but he can't do it properly and completely; he's in pain just by opening his mouth this much. Then the nurse rubs a sterile swab over the back of his throat to get a sample and Deeks winces. But instead of walking out the nurse stays, because she wants a sample of Deeks's blood as well. Everything was ok until the nurse took out the syringe and looked at Deeks's face. And his face at this precise moment is something I'll never forget. I know Dr. Nicks just told him to keep quiet, but if the nurse gives him an injection, he is going to scream, because he's not a fan of needles and if he screams his throat is going to hurt like hell.

He looks at me, begging me to stop this and before I can even realize it, I yell "Stop".

TO BE CONTINUE...

* * *

**Our elders always say, that be careful when you open your mouth. think twice before you speak but we never listen. The sole reason is we want to find out everything by ourselves. We have to do everything by ourselves no matters what others say, actually we want to have experiences. But what if you can afford the consequences of your experiences, what if it too much for us?**

**just imagine you say sometimes very harsh to the only person you love and then it turns out to be true? Are we ready for such experience?**

* * *

**So guys should deeks scream or not? If he does what will happen to his throat and if he doesn't, then what?**

**you can always follow me on twitter as cuttestnik**

**I hope you guys liked it.**

**don't forget to leave review. The more reviews I get, the faster the next chapter would be updated.**

**Much love...**

**Nikita.**


	3. DAY 1 Part 2

**Authors Note:- I am so sorry for late update. please forgive me I was busy with my exams and Diwali cleaning and preparation. So I am really sorry. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed the story. It means a lot to you. A big thanks to BC24 without with this chapter would be impossible. thank you my dear. Also I have edited the second chapter because of grammatical mistake so don't forget to read it. Thanks again.**

**Disclaimer:- Well I was busy with stuff so I still don't own NCIS LA.**

* * *

**An apology is the super glue of life. It can repair just about anything.**  
**― Lynn Johnston **

* * *

**DAY 1 PART 2**

The nurse stops immediately and then she turns around so to face me and asks, "Everything Okay Mrs. Deeks?"

'How could it be when you are standing in front of Deeks with a syringe in your hand?' is what I think. "Why do you want blood sample? I mean, he has a sore throat, right, and you already got a sample of his mouth secretion." I say. I know I'm way too worried now, but I just can't help it.

To which she smiles and then says, "Doctor wants a CBC test too, only to find out if this is a viral or a bacterial infection". I know all this and this is not meant for me, it's meant for Deeks, so he understands, because right now he's nodding in disagreement; trying to tell me that he won't allow the nurse to collect his blood. Big baby.

Then the nurse turns to him and before she says or does something, my hubby over there stretches his arm and then pointing to the syringe with his finger, he shakes his head as saying 'no'. That's why I say that you're young once, but you can be immature forever.

I know I have to do something to stop Deeks, so very nicely and in a very soft voice I say, "Deeks, please, baby, its necessary. Please, let the nurse collect your blood".

I know I'm in trouble since I said the word 'baby', but I had to and I will do anything just to get this done and go home. Deeks then smiles and nods in disagreement again, but his smile turns into a smirk and once again he nods in disagreement, shaking his head as saying a very big 'no'. Really?! Only Deeks can play games like this, whether he's sick or not. I can't believe this, a moment ago I was worried about him, because he's in so much pain and now he wants to play this game with me. Deeks, just wait till you get better. Then I'm gonna kill you myself. Well, if he wants to play this game, I'll play along.

Then I make very innocent face and tell him, "Deeks, please, just once. I'll do whatever you say. I promise, Deeks". Then he did what he does the best, he shows me his puppy eyes and nods again. Why didn't I see that coming? The poor nurse is seeing all this and she's so shocked. Suddenly, a thought comes to my mind and I know I just found the answer for this problem.

I give Deeks my I-am-going-to-kill-you look, which he knows very well, and then I tell him, "Deeks, that face is not gonna work with me, so just take that needle or I'll spill all your secrets to the team, especially Sam." This said, I stop for a second just to confirm that I am having the upper hand here and then I say, "Deeks, I'll tell Hetty about..." and before I complete my sentence, Deeks stretches out his arm towards the nurse. See Deeks? You can't beat Kensi. The nurse is still shocked, watching our "conversation", but recovers quickly and gives me a smile.

Then she takes a step towards Deeks and he withdraws his hand. God, and then he says I'm stubborn. I didn't even miss a second and warned him "Deeks".

Before Deeks and I could do anything else I hear the nurse saying, "Mr. Deeks, if you are afraid of needles you can hold your wife's hand and if it hurts you can squeeze it. It will help you". Deeks and I look at each other, both thinking why this idea never came to our minds and then Deeks stretches his arm, so to hold my hand and I move my hand into his direction simultaneously.

He's holding my hand tightly, but there is something else on my mind. I know he is not afraid of pain that the needle will cause him, he had seen worse, but he just fears needles and right now if he shouts it will cause him even more pain. Looks like he understands what's going on my mind so he squeezes my hand so to make me look at him and when I do, he points his finger at his mouth and shakes his head as saying 'no', but this time, telling me he won't shout. God, I'm an open book for him. So to make sure that I understood what he's trying to tell me, I give him a warm smile.

Then the nurse starts collecting his blood and he squeezes my hand as tightly as he can. Well, I can assure you its really tight, because my hand is starting to hurt. The needle is hurting him and thus he opens his mouth so to scream, but he can't even open his mouth properly and then he closes it. He wanted to scream, but his mouth didn't let him. The smile he was giving me a few minutes ago vanishes and now I can see is pain all over his face; not because of the needle, but because of his mouth. The pain in his mouth is so severe that he actually forgets about the injection and the blood and closes his eyes. He didn't even realize that the nurse had already taken his blood and has left the room. I call out his name and when he opens his eyes, I swear I can see tears in them. I have never seen Deeks cry before, not even when he was in the hospital, after getting shot; may be because he took painkillers most of the time, but today is the first time I am actual seeing tears in his eyes.

I clearly don't know what to say or do. This is the first time I have ever seen Deeks so vulnerable. It's a complete silence in here and then Deeks gets up and starts walking. He is really weak and so he trembles and then I immediately stand up and walk with him trying to give him support. We walk out the hospital, hand in hand; with him leaning against me. I then realize that this the first time I have seen Deeks sick. He hasn't taken a single sick day off.

As soon as Deeks sits on the passenger's seat, he puts his head on window and the next thing I see is that Deeks is sleeping. I stop at the pharmacy store and buy the medicine that Dr. prescribed him. I make another stop at the market to buy some grocery. There is utter silence in the car and I am not used to it. I can't help myself but glance at him every now and then. When we reached Deeks's house I woke him up. We enter the house together and then Deeks goes straight to his bedroom. I go to kitchen and put the grocery bags over there and heat up a soup, which I brought from the market for us. As I enter the bedroom, carrying the soup I see Deeks is sleeping with Monty in the bed, I can't control myself, I smile seeing my partner cuddling with a dog. No matter what everyone says, behind this goofy annoying person is a big teddy bear who would do anything for anyone. I wake him up again and we both eat our soups in complete silence. I give Deeks his medicine, which he accepts without any argument; yeah, just for your information, Deeks hates medicines or any other drugs, he says and I quote, "It's better to be in pain than to take this needles and drugs" and then I tug him in. I take the bowls and dishes to the kitchen and wash them. Then I decide to take a nap on the couch.

When I sit on the couch I remember what has happened since last evening. The case was of a Marine suffering from PTSD and I remember telling Deeks that it would be great if he didn't speak for a week and now he is ill and he can't speak. I just can't believe that I said those words… Much less to Deeks; the person who lives only to make other people smile, laugh and make happy. The person who is my partner, my best friend and my everything. The only person who puts up with me and never complains. And what do I do? I tease him, make fun of him, mock him and sometimes I even join Sam and Callen and when he tries to make me smile, I'm always rude with him. Amazing, Kensi Blye, no surprise why everyone leaves you alone. But Deeks never does that, he never leaves me alone, he always worries about me and gets overprotective, feeds my sugar addiction, watches Titanic with me, spends the whole day with me and watches rerun of America's next top model, cooks for me, cleans for me, does everything for me, but never leaves. I really feel like a bitch, right now. Suddenly it occurs to me that the last words I told my dad were 'I hate you', because I was angry at him and then he never came back to me and now I said those words to Deeks and what if…? No, nothing can happen to Deeks, I mean it's only a sore throat right? He will be okay and very soon he will be talking again. But then why did Dr. told him not to speak? He will be okay right? I ask myself and I can't help but let a tear roll down my cheek. I didn't even realize that Deeks has been in the hall and watching me until he came and hugged me. I jump a little when all of sudden he wraps his arms around me. I look at him and see those baby blues full of concern for me, which makes me want to cry more but I don't. I am here to take care of him, not the contrary. With all the strength I have left and full of guilt I ask him, "How do you do this? How can you still worry about me?"

He then opens his mouth to speak but then closes it immediately; remembering both of us that he can't speak today. It actually felt as if someone was stabbing me in the heart. Deeks then immediately gets up and goes to a bedroom. I really don't know what the hell this means. Before I can even think of something or get up from my place, Deeks comes back and then sits next to me. He looks at me and smiles and again before I can think of anything, he raises his hand, and with his cell phone on it he waves. Seeing him smiling, I smile.

He then types something and then sends it to me. The message says, "Why are you crying, Princess? K"

How come I didn't think about this? And just FYI, Deeks and I type each other's initial at the end of our sentences when we chat. He writes my initial at the end of his sentences to make sure he is the one who is sending it and vice versa. These are just some of our codes.

To which I immediately reply by texting, "I am not crying and don't call me princess. D"

Then I look at him and he raises his eyebrow at me and then types a message stating, "Ok why did a tear come out of your eye baby girl? K"

To which I reply, "I am sorry Deeks. I was angry and I didn't mean anything. Please forgive me. Baby girl really? Don't call me that? D"

Then I look at him and he gives me what-are-you-talking-about look and then sends me a message stating, "What are you talking about sunshine? K"

To which I immediately reply, "I am talking about yesterday. About what I told you. D"

Then he frowns while reading it and then types, "So your tear came out because of what you said to me? K"

To which I answer, "Yes and I am sorry. I swear I didn't mean it. Not a single word. D"

Then he looks at me and then sends me a message stating, "Oh come on Kensalina, you think I don't understand. I know you were angry and you didn't mean it. So it's okay. Chill wonder woman. K"

Then I immediately reply him by a sending a message stating, "So you are not angry at me? D"

To which he immediately replies by sending a message stating, "Of course not Princess. Why would I? You okay now? K"

Then I look at me and he gives me a warm smile and I smile again and then type, "Yeah I am good. D"

He looks at me and then his smirk and then immediately sends me a message stating, "Just FYI Fern, you know you can talk. You don't have to send me a text. :D K" I look at him and he is still smirking and then we both burst into laughter.

Now it feels like everything is normal and he will be alright. We stop laughing and I ask him, "By the way, Deeks, what were you doing here, you were suppose to be in bed, remember I tugged you in"

To which he types and then doesn't sends me instead shows me. "Well I woke up because I wanted water and there was no water in bedroom so I decided to go to kitchen and when I entered the hall, I saw you sitting over here and a tear running down your cheek" I read.

"Oh" is all I manage to say. Then I go to kitchen and bring water for him. I give him water and he drinks.

Before he types something else I tell him, "Now go to bed, Deeks, and sleep"

Then he smiles at me and types, "Yes, mom". And we both laugh. He goes to his bedroom and I sit back on the couch while playing with the glass.

My thoughts are interrupted by the ringtone of my phone. It was a message from Deeks saying, "You coming? K"

I smile again and leaving the glass on the table, I enter his bedroom to see that he is sitting on his bed and smiling at me. I don't say a thing and take the opposite side of the bed, under the covers. Few seconds later I feel his arm around me and him trying to pull me closer. Well, I already know he is a great partner when it comes to sleep. I was so tired and before I could even tell him anything I fall asleep… It's evening when I wake up with my limbs tangled with his' and my head in the crook of his neck. He sleeps for one more hour. When he wakes up his fever is less by 3 degrees, which is a great sign and it means that the medicines are working. We spent a lot of time texting to each other and the rest of the night sleeping.

I only pray that the test results turn out good, because I know, no matter how much severe his condition his, Deeks will not stay in a hospital. I don't know what's going to happen tomorrow, but I do know one thing, this was the worst day of my life, a whole day without hearing Deeks's voice. All I want right now is to hear his voice again, hear him saying my name like only him can do… Let's just hope for that tomorrow will everything will be good and back to normal.

TO BE CONTINUE..

* * *

**The words said in anger doesn't hold any importance to people who really know you but who doesn't, well then it depends on the people and the words said. It is often said that, how relationship stays after such incidents says a lot about the people and their relationship.**

* * *

**So guys what does it says about our densi? what will be in reports?**

**I hope you guys liked it.**

**don't forget to leave review. I haven't had any review since long time so come on guys. The more reviews I get, the faster the next chapter would be updated.**

**Much love...**

**Nikita.**


End file.
